Estare contigo
by Ryu-kun
Summary: Warning yaoi y tal vez yuri Hice este en compensación para todos lo amantes del romance.. reconozco que se me pasó la mano en Sin esperanza.. sin amor.. ¿Que me queda?.. Modificado.. alguien queria un koukeru yaoi.. bueno aqui esta. disfrutenlo. Cero d
1.

Estaré contigo.  
by ryu-kun  
  
El estaba triste se le veía en la cara. Así que el se acercó hacia mientras lo oía teclear en su computadora.  
  
"Te sucede algo" le preguntó con ternura y preocupación en su voz.  
  
"No.. no me pasa nada" respondió casi mecanicamente.  
"No me engañas.." le dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado suyo y lo miraba.  
  
"Takeru Vete por favor" le dijo el niño mienntras trataba de portarse grosero con él.  
"No me ire.. Koushiro" le respondió con firmeza-  
  
"No sabes como me siento" le dijo con una emoción poco usual en el.  
"Entonces dimelo" le dijo Takeru con suavidad con calma.  
"Nunca lo entenderías" le dijo bruscamente.  
"No te preocupes... Puedes confiar en mí. Se que no te sientes bien" dijo mientras veía a su amigo como se llevaba las manos a la cara.  
  
"No lo sé" dijo mientras parecía echarse a llorar de un momento a otro.  
  
"Izzy.. vamos cuéntame ¿Que te sucede? no puede ser tan malo" dijo mientras le ponía sus manos en sus hombros "Izzy. somos amigos y los amigos se ayudan"   
  
Izzy parecía estar a punto de llorar.. como si todos su sentimientos que tenía en su corazon estuvieran a punto de estallar..  
  
El niño le rodeó su cabeza con sus brazos y lo acercó a su regazo. "Llora.. Izzy si quieres.. eso te hará sentir mejor" dijo Tk.. "Lo sé por experiencia.. llorá.. yo no diré nada"  
  
Izzy esta vez si soltó el llanto. Lloró como no había llorado desde hacia mucho tiempo.  
  
Para Takeru casi se la partió el corazón al oír ese llanto.. El ya se había sentido así.. cada noche después del divorcio de sus padres. Y empezó a llorar también con el otro.  
  
Tk recordaba lo bien que se sentía cuando su hermano lo abrazaba y le decia que todo estaría bien.   
Recordó esos sentimientos de alivio y confort que sentía cuando una persona te consolaba.   
  
El niño del conocimiento se aferró a Takeru mientras sollozaba.  
"Soy un inútil.. nadie me quiere" dijo el niño del conocimiento.  
  
"No es cierto"  
"ES verdad.. solo me tolerán porque se como funciona el digimundo.. pero ahora todo ha terminado.. y me volverán a dejar solo"  
  
"No te dejarán solo"  
"Siempre he estado solo.. nadie me ha querido.."  
  
"Todos te quieren.. Tai.. Matt"  
"Tai solo me quería porque podía sacarlo de sus apuros.. eso es conveniencia.. lo mismo que matt.. Sora y mimi solo me ven como un fenomeno.. Joe siempre esta a punto de huir con cualquier cosa.. y kari.. no hace otra cosa que decir mira que bonito"  
  
"Yo te quiero"  
"No es cierto.. solo lo dices para consolarme"  
"Yo se lo que te pasa"  
"No lo sabes.. eres un niño.."  
  
"ES cierto soy un niño.. el niño de la esperanza.. izzy escuchame"  
"No quiero"  
"Estaré aqui.. para ti"  
  
"No no lo estarás"  
"Siempre estaré contigo.. cuando me necesitas estaré a tu lado.. solo llamame.."  
  
"ES mentira"  
"No es mentira.. yo no te dejaré solo"  
"Si lo estaré"  
"porque me importas mucho"  
  
"A nadie le importó"  
"A mi me importas"  
"Dejame ir.. sueltame"  
"Nunca"  
  
"Por favor quiero irme no quiero que me vean llorar"  
"Estamos solos no hay nadie"  
"Por favor vete.. no quiero"  
"¿No quieres que?.. sentir que alguien le importas"  
  
"Por favor"  
  
El chico sentía que sus fuerzas fallaban en brazos de Takeru.  
"Estaré contigo siempre amigo.. en las buenas y en las malas"  
  
"Por favor dejame ir"  
"No te dejaré ir"  
  
Izzy cerró sus ojos y sujetó con fuerza a Takeru con toda la que tenía.  
"Entonces no me dejes ir"  
"Te tengo en mis brazos.. no te dejaré ir"  
  
"¿Me lo prometes?" dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos.  
"Te lo prometo"  
  
Izzy se secó las lagrimas y se recuperó.  
  
Comentarios:  
Para mi amiga javiera.  



	2. Mi hermano

Mi hermano  
Byryukun  
  
"Estaré contigo"  
  
Matt oyó las palabras de su hermano.. oyó cada palabra que salió de la boca de su pequeño hermano.  
Incluso vió el abrazo que le estaba dando Izzy.  
  
Cualquier otra persona se hubiera escandalizado ante esa escena y mas cuando Izzy levantó su cabeza.. Y su hermano Takeru.. Lo ayudó a rescostarse en el piso para que durmiera.. y luego vino algo inesperado por parte de Tk. Hizo lo ultimo que hubiera pensado que haría frente a casi todo el grupo. Sin embargo Matt solo suspiró mientras se alejaba de allí.  
  
(Izzy es una buena persona.. y no le hará daño) pensó el niño de la amistad. Además de que tenía otros problemas en puerta a diferencia de su hermano.  
  
(Sora y Tai) pensó mientras dirigía una mirada a su hermano el cual se separó de Izzy mientras el niño del conocimiento estaba colorado hasta las orejas.  
  
Y luego Tk se recostó a su lado.. como un niño lo haría junto a sus padres después de haber tenido una pesadilla. Matt solo sonrió al verlos. Si su hermano.. lo quería..  
  
(Si eso hace feliz a Takeru.. ¿Quien soy yo para interponerme en su camino?) pensó mientras veía sonreir a su inocente hermano. (Si takeru.. lo quiere.. no puede ser malo) se dijo a si mismo al contemplar el rostro de los demás niños.  
  
Sora con la boca abierta.. Tai simplemente inmovil y sin decir nada o moverse.. eso en si era una mejoría.. Su hermana igual.. Mimi dormida a un lado.. Joe.. miraba como si tuviera el corazón hecho pedazos..   
  
Matt sonrió divertido al ver la expresión de los demás.. No sabía que era lo que los tenía mas impactados..   
El beso.. la casi nula resistencia de Izzy.. o su actitud indiferente a lo que estaba pasando.  
  
Eso era lo que lo divertía mas que nada en ese momento.  
La sonrisa que había estado esbozando desde hacia unos minutos.. se dibujo claramente en su rostro.. Se hubiera reido a carcajadas si no fuera porque su hermano no lo perdonaría.. por arruinar el ambiente.  
  
Y aparte de que Matt tenía sus problemas y este era el momento que necesitaba para ventilarlos.  
  
"Las tendencias Yaoi de tk no son nada comparadas con mi problema" se dijo en voz baja mientras miraba a Tai.. y luego a Sora..  
  
"¿A quien escogeré?" se dijo mientras miraba a los dos. "A tai que tiene las mismas tendencias que yo.. o sora.. que me gusta mucho y tiene tendencias Yuri" se dijo en voz baja  
  
La desicion mas dificil la iba a hacer el.. Tk había tendido mucha suerte.. el momento perfecto.. en el lugar perfecto..  
  
¿Le pasaría lo mismo a él?  
  
To be continued  
Comentarios..  
La verdad no tenía pensado continuarlo.. si no dejarlo asi como estaba.. pero después las ideas maquiavelicas volaron por mi cabeza.. Y alguien sugiría un koukeru.. y bueno aqui me tienen escribiendo un fanfic con muchas cosas estrañas.. Mas raro que multiples enredos con el amor y la amistad.. Taito y sorato incluidos. En los siguientes episodios..  
  



	3. Puntos de vista

Puntos de vista.  
By: Ryu-kun  
  
Patamon.  
Respiro con tranquilidad al ver como las cosas se llevan muy bien con tk. Todo es perfecto.. Todo el miedo que había tenido antes se ha esfumado.  
  
Me alegra haberle dicho que debía hablar con Izzy. Se ve tan feliz en este momento.  
  
No quiero perturbarlo este momento así que dormiré en este arbol. Tentomon también lo ha decidido.  
Bueno no importa es hora de dormir y espero que todo siga así para mañana.. Tk se lo merece..  
  
Tentomon  
Simplemente no puedo creerlo. Pero a la vez me alegro. Izzy siente que por fin le importa a alguien. Lo veo mas tranquilo.. confundido pero tranquilo..  
  
Nunca había podido hacer que el estubiera así.. es bueno que el tenga alguien que le diga que lo quiere..  
Tk lo esta tomando de la mano.. Y le esta sonriendo.. Creo que Izzy no se acostumbrará a eso.. Pero me gusta que este tranquilo..   
  
Tai.  
Tk.. le ha dicho que lo quiere... y además lo besó... en frente de todos.. y Matt no dice nada solo se queda allí.. sonriendole.. el mundo se ha vuelto loco..  
  
Sora  
TK tiene mas valor que yo.. y mucha suerte..   
  
Joe.  
Lo perdí.. simplemente lo perdí.. perdí a mi pequeño angel.. perdí a Takeru..  
  
Kari..  
Maldición.. maldición.. maldición..  
  
Matt.  
Es tan divertido ver sus caras.. Pero ¿a quien eligiré sora o Tai..?  
  
Los demás digimon..  
¿Huuhhh? ¿Que esta haciendo Tk con Izzy?  
  
Continuará..  
  
Comentarios   
he he he he soy perverso.. :P  
  
  
  



	4. Tres años después de la declaración de T...

Tres años después de la declaración de Tk.  
by ryu-kun  
  
Sora  
Las cosas ha cambiado mucho..  
Matt me ha dicho que comparado con lo que hacemos..   
Tk se ve tan inocente al lado de Izzy.  
No puedo creer que lo hayamos hecho..  
Es algo imposible de imaginar..  
Pero es cierto..  
  
Ahhh no puedo creerlo a pesar de los años y años..  
Tai.. Matt y Yo.. juntos en...  
  
Poligamia..  
No hay otra manera mejor de describirlo..  
Tai tiene tendencias Yaoi..   
Yo tengo tendencias yuri..  
Matt es.. Dios mio me da tanta pena decirlo.. Pero no pudo decidir entre los dos..   
  
Finalmente los tres juntos como una audaz pareja de tres.. Y es tan complicado explicar esto..  
  
Comparado con nosotros Tk se ve normal.. cuando abraza a Izzy.. algunas veces lo besa.. pero nunca en publico siempre en privado o cuando estamos nosotros..  
  
Todo esto es tan extraño.. pero al menos he olvidado a Mimi con Matt y Tai.  
  
Sin embargo cuando salimos en compañía de Izzy y Tk.. no podemos evitar sentirnos.. como unos depravados..  
  
Las cosas pasan.  
Tai  
  
Y pensar que todo esto empezó con la declaración de Takeru..  
Eso nos ha hecho muy feliz a nosotros.. Los tres.. es molesto pensar que tengo que compartir a Matt.. pero si es con sora.. no importa pues yo también la quiero..   
  
Esto es muy complicado... y mas cuando los tres queremos besarnos al mismo tiempo..   
Es un enredo decir quien va primero o quien besa primero a quien..  
  
Tk no tiene ese problema..  
El besa Izzy cuando quiere.. no le importaría besarlo frente a una cámara que trasmitiera el evento a todo el mundo.. solo que es rara la vez que lo besa..  
  
Sin embargo es tan feliz.. pero lo detesto.. nos hace ver como degenerados a Sora a Matt y Mi.. Pero no me importa.. Como Kari dice.. soy un desvergonzado..  
  
  
Mirando la inocencia.  
Matt  
  
Miró a mi hermano cuando esta con Izzy.  
Nadie lo creería..  
Pero Tk lo ama..   
Solo una mente muy perceptiva se daría cuenta..  
El amor de Tk.. es mas complicado de que hemos pensado..  
  
No le importa no ser correspondido. solo el ser aceptado.. en una pequeña medida es suficiente para el..   
Pasar una noche con izzy es felicidad para él.  
  
Y ni siquiera lo han hecho.. No son como nosotros que ya hemos hecho de todo.. Lo de ellos es tan inocente.. nada complicado y a la vez muy complicado..  
  
Tk solo quiere estar cerca de él.. E izzy solo quiere que alguien lo quiera..  
  
Algo tan extraño.. Izzy no busca a Tk.. no lo abraza ni lo besa.. Es Tk el que lo busca y lo besa..  
Sin embargo el nunca opone resistencia.. siempre es Tk el de la iniciativa..  
  
Todo era complicado en la vida de esos dos.. Tk salía con kari.. de vez en cuando e Izzy continuaba su vida normal..  
  
El amor de Tk e Izzy es muy complicado.. muy complicado para mi.. Pero si eso hace feliz a Tk. Simplemente le daba un abrazo y lo deja hacer lo que quisiera con Izzy.  
  
Comentarios..  
¿Confuso?  
Ciertamente.. pero he resuelto la ecuación de Tai.. Sora y Matt.. de una manera original..   
  
  



	5. Ignorancia era mi bendición.

Ignorancia era mi bendición.  
By Ryu-kun  
  
Izzy  
Abró mis ojos.. es el quinto aniversario en que fuimos al digimundo.  
Takeru esta dormido a mi lado.. Duerme tranquilamente.. me abraza en sueños.. y no me deja ir.. siempre que dormimos juntos el me abraza y no me suelta.. es diferente cada vez..  
  
Si le doy la espalda me abraza por la espalda y así nos quedamos toda la noche.. Si estoy boca arriba.. pasa su mano por mi cuello y luego descansa su cabeza en mi pecho.. su pierna queda encima de mi estomago.. parezco un padre durmiendo con su hijo después de una pesadilla.   
  
Si duermo mirandolo a el.. El hace que mi cabeza descance en su pecho.. y se siente bien oir su corazon latir..  
  
Si duermo boca abajo el se trepa en mi espalda y duerme encima de mi.. es chistoso.. pero parece que lo estoy cargando en sueños.  
  
Lagrimas se forman en mis ojos al verlo allí. Tan inocente solo con tocarme es feliz..  
  
Siempre Ignoró su contacto ignoró su presencia cuando esta cerca de mi.. trató de decirme que esta mal.. que no debería estar con él..   
  
Pero en ese momento.. me besa.. y después me abraza.. Y me doy cuenta de cuanto me quiere.. y no puedo.. aunque quisiera no puedo.. me tiene.  
  
Quisiera saber que me pasa..  
Desde que dijo que siempre estaría conmigo.. No me siento triste..  
  
Lo he acompañado el digimundo.. el digimental del conocimiento me pertenece lo mismo que el emblema del conocimiento.  
Sin embargo ignoró mis sentimientos.. son algo desconocido para mi..  
  
Sentir algo por este niño..  
"Tengo trece" me dice mientras abre sus ojos.  
  
Siempre me da la impresión de que me lee la mente.. Trece años ha entrado a la pubertad.. y ahora estamos del mismo tamaño..  
  
Matt una vez me preguntó si alguna vez habíamos tenido sexo.. yo le he dicho que no.. eso nunca ha pasado por nuestras mentes.. es muy complicado todo esto.. ni yo lo entiendo.. pero parece que Tk si lo entiende y lo acepta. No hay atracción fisica de eso estoy seguro..  
  
"Vamos a hacer el desayuno.. matt me enseño una nueva receta" me dice.. y yo lo sigo a la cocina..  
  
Los dos en nuestras piyamas.. la de el verde y la mia anaranjada.  
Las cosas son muy raras pienso mientras busco los vasos y busco la leche en el refrigerador.  
  
Cuando el me besa todo me parece que esta bien.. que no hay nada malo en el mundo.. Sin embargo hay algo que literalmente me derrite en sus brazos.  
  
Cuando el me da un masaje en la espalda.. Se siente tan bien.. cierro mis ojos.. y estoy totalmente indefenso ante.. podría hacerme todo lo que quiera en esos momento.. pero no lo hace.. simplemente me da un masaje. Me hace sentir que le importó.. Pues lo hace con tanto cuidado y dedicación.  
  
El siempre es tan amable y yo no he hecho nada para merecer a este angel. Recuerdo que mis padres no están en casa salieron este fin de semana Y tk se ofreció quedarse en mi casa.  
  
Sonrió al ver trabajar en el desayuno.. aprendió a cocinar gracias a Matt.. y yo también.. y ahora..  
  
Lo he tocado en los hombros.  
El se ha quedado paralizado como estatua.. nunca lo he tocado.. siempre evito el contacto.. el es que me toca y me abraza..  
Finalmente le doy un abrazo..  
El primer abrazo..  
"Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado.. aunque yo no nunca haya hecho nada por ti.. siempre estas dispuesto a hacer todo por mi" le digo.  
  
Lagrimas..  
¿De quien son?  
Mias o las de él.  
No importa.  
Lo nuestro apenas empieza..  
Finalmente lo he aceptado..  
  
Nunca lo había podido aceptar hasta hoy.  
Finalmente lo beso.  
El no me besa.. Yo lo beso, Yo soy la iniciativa ahora.  
Finalmente estoy listo para aceptar el hecho de que yo tambien lo amo.  
Lo beso y lo abrazo y el hace lo mismo.  
Y ahora todo es diferente.. el mundo desaparece y solo quedamos..  
Nosotros..  
Ya no ignoro mis sentimientos por él..   
Gracias joe..  
  
  
To be continued..  
comentarios..  
Creo que J.A.E. estará fascinada con esto.. puro romance.. espero que tanta miel no la empalage..  



	6. Los demás

Los demás  
By ryu-kun.  
  
El es un niño..  
Joe  
  
Eso me decía cada vez que lo veía..  
Cabello dorado.. ojos azul celeste..  
Pero es un niño..   
Ocho años.  
No es normal..  
Eres un chico.. el es un niño..  
Eres cinco años mayor que el..  
  
Sin embargo el también sentía algo por alguien.. y yo no pude evitar que se fuera.. Se fue tras otro niño de diez años..   
Durante dos años me dije a mi mismo que el no lo merecía.. que no lo amaba.. Pero después me di cuenta..   
  
También el tenía miedo.. miedo de quererlo.. Pero supongo que ya lo ha de haber aceptado.. Después de haber hablado conmigo..  
  
Yo creí que estaría solo.. que nunca conocería alguien mas.. Hasta que llegaron esos ojos verde esmeralda.. y me atraparon..  
  
Me pasó lo mismo que a Izzy.. un día me siento no querido.. y lo que pasa segundos después.. es que siento unas manitas a través de mi cuello.. y un beso suave.. Las palabras Te quiero.. y ya te comprendo Izzy..  
  
Debió haberse sentido como un pervertido.. igual que yo me siento en este momento con Iori.. El chico realmente me quiere..   
  
Las cosas que son la vida.. Porque creo que yo tambien lo quiero..  
  
El es un niño..  
Iori.  
  
Todos creen que soy un niño.. un niño torpe.. un niño que no entiende el significado del amor..  
Pero pude usar el digimental del conocimiento.. soy mas maduro de que muchos creen.. se lo que es amar..  
Lo sé pues pasar minutos lejos de el.. es insoportable para mi..  
  
Tk me dijo lo importante que es amar a alguien.. y finalmente fui con mi sempai joe.. y le dije cuanto lo quería.. y finalmente .. estoy con él..  
  
Todos me preguntan si alguna vez el y yo.. Y yo les digo que nunca.   
Pero no puedan creer.. que el amor no es solo sexo.. es algo mas.. algo que no tiene que ver con el cuerpo.. sino con el corazón..  
  
Tal vez algún día.. cuando sea mayor.. pero por ahora..  
Yo soy muy feliz con lo que tenemos.. y podemos estar así para siempre.. Sexo.. ¿Quien lo necesita?  
  
Tai/Sora/Matt: Nosotros..  
Izzy/Tk: Nosotros no..  
Iori solo suspira.. Joe se sonroja. y los demás rien.  
  
Dulce confort  
Kari..  
Cuando lo vi besarlo la primera vez.. me invadió la rabia.. mi coartada estaba tirada por tierra.. Sora se daría cuenta de las miradas de amor con que yo le había lanzado.  
  
Y finalmente la hecatombe.. Sora Tai y Matt en una relación enfermiza.. los tres comportándose como pareja.. y haciendo el sexo como conejos..  
  
Lo único que hicieron fue que mi amor por sora.. se fuera a la basura.. ¿Como amar a una persona que anda con un homosexual, un bisexual mientras ella es lesbiana?  
  
Todo se me volvió tan confuso.. Solo me quedaba mimi.. y heckk ¿quien quiere a esa caprichosa..?  
  
Siempre envidie la relación de Izzy y Tk.. La veo y me parece tan pura e inocente.. Así debe ser el amor me digo.. Luego veo a mi hermano.. y se hace lo mas desagradable que hay en le mundo.. A veces siento deseos de vomitar cuando estan juntos los tres..  
  
Hubiera estado amargada.. sino fuera por ella.. Por Miyako.. y finalmente entiendo lo que es amar a alguien y ser correspondido..  
Sexo.. ¿Quien lo necesita cuando tengo a mi angel de cabello morado?  
  
Tai/matt/Sora: Nosotros.  
Kari.. arghhh.. largo de aqui degenerados..  
  
Perplejidad  
Ken  
Son unas personas con unas tendencias retorcidas.  
Me dan asco todos.. con excepción de miyako.. mi angel de cabello morado.   
Ahhhh  
  
Mi amigo  
Daisuke..  
Amor.. aha ¿quien lo necesita?.. yo no.. Tengo a mi digimon para eso.. Soy el único que siente algo por un digimon.. Y la verdad no me importa.. Ambos so,mos el uno para el otro..  
  
Confusión.  
Miyako  
Ay estoy en un problema.. a ¿quien quiero?.. a Kari o a Ken.. Arghh no se que hacer.  
  
Indecisa  
Mimi.  
Todos se comportan muy raro.. Tk e Izzy muy juntos.. los mismo con sora, tai y Matt.. Kari y miyako.. bueno eso no me importa.. Tengo una cita con Wallace.. otra con Michel y finalmente cierro con broche de oro.. Con genai.. Huyy es tan varonil ahora que es joven de nuevo.. me hacen flotar por la nubes.. los tres..  
  
The end??.  
Por supuesto que no.. Falta el importante..  
  
  
Comentarios..  
Finalmente pude escribir la palabra sexo.. en un fic.. lo siento pero era un tabu que no había podido superar.. :P  
  
Dedicado a J.A.E.  
  



	7. Mi amor por ti

  
Mi amor por ti  
Tk  
  
Año 2020  
Algunas veces cuando estaba solo.  
Recordaba la razón del divorcio de mis padres.  
Y trataba de decir que no fue cierto..  
Pero si fue cierto..  
  
Mi padre y mi madre son bisexuales..  
O sea pueden amar tanto a hombres como a mujeres.  
  
Mi hermano es bisexual..  
Y yo no..  
Yo soy yaoi..  
  
Siempre lo supe..  
Desde que tengo memoria..  
Pues el ocupó mi mente desde el primer momento..  
Mi hermano Matt..  
  
Si lo amaba con todo mi corazón..  
Yo soy mas abierto con mis sentimientos..  
Y la verdad no me daba pena.. besarlo en los labios..  
Como a mis papas..  
Sin embargo besaba a mis papis en los labios..  
Solo para poder besar a Matt en los labios..  
  
Siempre recuerdo esa sensación que solo se siente cuando amas a alguien.  
Matt tambien me besaba.. Tambien me quería.  
Un día dormimos juntos..  
Abrazados..  
  
Mamá y papa empezaron a sospechar..  
Finalmente creyeron que Matt.   
Me estaba..  
Se estaba aprovechando de mí..  
Ellos se separaron..   
Y nos separaron..  
No volvi a ver a matt hasta el campamento..  
  
Y de allí al mas fantastico sueño.. que tuve..  
ocho meses solo con matt.. Y sus amigos.  
  
Me sentí triste cuando nos empezamos a separar..  
Pero contento al mismo tiempo..  
Pues estaría a solas con matt..  
  
Finalmente lo besé..  
Lo besé como siempre lo había deseado..  
Pensé que todo sería como antes..  
Que equivocado estaba..  
  
Matt me dijo que dejara de besarlo..  
Que ya estaba grande para eso..  
Mi hermano si sabe herir a las personas cuando quiere..  
Pues me di cuenta..  
Me di cuenta..  
Que mi hermano amaba a..  
Tai..  
  
Me aguanté..  
No se lo dije.. pero estaba muy dolido.. y juré.. quitarle a aTai.. para que regresara conmigo..  
Pensaba atrapar a Tai con cualquier medio.. incluyendo el sexo.. a pesar de tener nueve años sabía lo que era el sexo.. mi padre tenía una extensa filmoteca.. y ví algunos videos..  
  
Pero cuando Matt..   
Ya no estaba a mi lado..  
cuando se encontró a Joe..   
Y tuvieron que trabajar..  
Cuando no regresó..  
  
Lloré..  
Pues creí que me había abandonado para reunirse con Tai..  
Y cuando tai regresó y lo ví..  
Corrí a abrazarlo..  
Lo abrace con entusiasmo e incluso le dije varias indirectas de que me importaba mucho.. Que lo amaba  
Quería que el estuviera conmigo.. y si me le tenía que ofrecermele.. lo haría.. tanto quería a matt para mi solo..  
  
Estaba ciego..  
Y cuando me preguntó acerca de matt.. y me miró a mis ojos..  
Me..  
Me di cuenta de cuanto amaba tai a matt..  
  
Me di cuenta de lo egoísta que era..  
Y finalmente me resigné..  
Había perdido..  
  
Y empecé a repasar mi opciones..  
Quería encontrar a alguien me ayudará a olvidar a matt..  
  
Tai..  
Era para matt..  
  
Joe..  
Demasiado grande para mí..  
  
Angelmon..  
Inconcebible..  
  
Genai..  
Jamás.  
  
Izzy..  
No sabía..  
  
Empecé a repasar mis opciones.. y lentamente me di cuenta de lo poco que sabía de izzy..  
  
Y justo en ese momento..  
Wuamm..  
El suelo tiembla y aparece izzy con megakabuterimon..  
Fue Impresionante..  
Y luego la forma en que abrazaba a Motimon..  
Tan tierna..  
  
Cambió mis pensamientos..  
Pensaba que el no tenía sentimientos..  
Pero el verlo sostener a a Motimon.. y sonreir..  
  
Esa sonrisa..  
Que no dio cuando lo vimos..  
Cuando lo encontramos..  
  
Me intrigó..  
Y lentamentre me empecé a obsecionar con él..  
  
Cuando Myotismon atrapó a kari..  
E izzy lanzó a megakabutermon..  
Todos creyeron que yo había descidido pelear..  
Para salvar a Kari..  
Pero lo hice para que salvar a uno de los amigos mas preciados de izzy.. a tentomon..  
  
Me asombró cuando descifraron el enigma..  
Y cuando regresamos al digimundo..  
Un día lo sorprendí llorando... cuando hacia su guardia..  
  
Ese día me di cuenta de cuanto lo había empezado a querer..  
Pues cada una de sus lagrimas.. me dolían..  
Sufría al verlo llorar..  
  
Y finalmente me armé de valor..  
Finalmente había encontrado lo que estaba buscando..  
Y también le di la prueba de cuantto lo amaba..  
Lo besé..  
Y después de eso.. no me quedó la menor duda.. de cuanto lo amaba..  
Junto a él..  
La perdida de Matt desapareció.. Y temía ahora perder a Izzy..  
  
Algunas noches me queda despierto de guardia con con él..  
El me contaba cosas de sí mismo..  
Cosas que nadie mas sabía..  
Yo lo escuchaba con su cabeza en mi regazo..   
Lo escuchaba llorar a veces..  
Le frotaba su espalda..  
Su cabello..  
Y lo besaba..  
  
Y el se sentía querido..  
Veía su confusión en sus ojos..  
Y le di tiempo..  
Todo el tiempo que necesitará..  
Para aceptarme..  
Algunas veces se quedaba dormido llorando en mi regazo.. mi camisa siempre terminaba empepada de lagrimas.. pero miraba el alivio que estaba en su corazón cuando estaba cerca de él..  
  
  
Y finalmente me aceptó..  
Es cierto que tu primer beso es especial..  
Recuerdo la primera vez que besé a matt con mi amor de niño..  
Pero el beso que recibía de izzy..  
Cuando me aceptó..  
Fue el mas especial que recibí..  
  
Finalmente al igual que él..  
Me sentí querido..  
Y amado..  
Finalmente estaba al lado de él..  
Alguien me amaba con la misma intensidad que yo amaba..  
  
Lo demás fue extraño..  
Aun en estos días me pareció magico..  
El despertar en la misma cama que él, los dos abrazados..  
Sin nada que te cubriera..  
Solo la sabana..  
  
Aun me parece un sueño..  
Izzy ya era un joven.. y yo apenas abandonaba la infancia.. a pesar de ser tan jovenes.. eso no detuvó a a Matt a Sora y a Tai de hacer el sexo.. ni a nosotros tampoco.  
  
Veo a Sae.. y a Yamato..  
Nuestro hijos.. jugar en el jardín.. De nuestra casa..  
Los consideró un regalo del cielo..  
Creimos que nunca tendriamos descendencia..  
  
Pero el digimundo descidió otra cosa..  
  
Verán.. pues cuando dos personas verdaderamente se aman..  
Y no pueden tener hijos..  
Como en nuestro caso..  
Y el caso de muchos digimons.. Pues no todos son hembras.. y si ni siquiera son de la misma especie..  
  
El digimundo.. se podría decir configurá la descendencia..  
  
Sae y Yamato.. nuestros hijos nacieron en el digimundo..  
Los primero humanos nacidos de un digihuevo. (Bueno Genai también nació de un digihuevo) desde hace mucho tiempo.  
  
A veces parece un sueño..  
Y luego miramos a Joe e Iori.. con sus hijos..  
Algo que nunca pensamos que veríamos..  
  
Pero lo increible.. es ver al hijo de Daisuke y Veemon..  
Esperabamos un digimon.. o un hibrido.. Pero no a un humano..  
  
Kari se quedó un tiempo con nosotros después de que miyako se quedó con ken. Finalmente se enamoró de Katherine de francia. Joshua su hijo.. es exactamente igual a Kari..   
  
Nada puede hacernos mas felices..  
Ahora..  
Pues estamos completos..  
  
The end.  
  
Comentarios..  
Muy bien espero que este final te guste mi querida amiga.. Te dedicó este yaoi a ti.. mi querida J.A.E.  
Aunque me parece que exageré un poco con lo del digimundo pero no importa,, :P  



End file.
